Behind These Crimson Eyes
by aimez1ecrire
Summary: Laurie just wants a good friend. But she ends up getting more than she expected.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction, well the first one I've put up on but anyways I don't need a disclaimer because all of my characters belong to me! I don't mind flames really, they will just be ignored so don't waste your time typing them. ;) Oh and translations for the French stuff will be on my Profile. Don't worry—there won't be a lot of French phrases. I don't wanna confuse you! xD**

Celui et seul ; ;

♥ Moi!

**Prologue**

Blood red orbs stared at me from the shadows of my room. They were filled with hunger and an animal-like hostility. But I just laid there, in a calm stupor, unmoving. The eyes closed, and then I faintly heard a deep intake of breath. Seconds later they were open again, but this time their color was pitch black.

Suddenly I was released of their hypnotic gaze, though I still had an eerie calmness about me. The owner of the eyes was pale with straight, jet black hair that fell into his eyes. His soft lips parted to reveal razor sharp, glistening fangs. He pounced onto my bed and lowered his mouth to my neck.

I seemed to regain feeling then. Not that they would help any now. "Help…" I gasped, too shocked to barely whisper. Useless plans to get away, to get help swarmed my thoughts.

As I felt the cool points on my skin, everything went black.

**Oh goodness. What ever will happen next? Hehe. Too bad you all will have to wait! I haven't written down Ch. 1 yet, but it's all up here. taps head **

**Oh and if you have any questions like names, where this is taking place, PM me and ill answer in my profile!**

**REVIEW! D**


	2. The Window

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. (For those who like this fanfic!) One word: Homework. No need for disclaimer. Everything's mine, except for the whole vampire concept. ;) Still no French words/phrases yet!**

Celui et seul ;;

♥ Moi!

The Window

I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering.

_What the heck is wrong with me? Why do I keep having that dream? _I used the corner of my sheets to mop up my forehead, and then shivered again. I looked around for the source of the icy breeze.

"No wonder…" I murmured sleepily. My window was open. _I gotta ask mom to fix my window sometime._ I thought shuffling over to close my window.

The moon was high up in the sky, stars twinkling madly around it. A cool breeze was coming off of the forest of trees a few meters away from my window, but also one story down. Instead of closing my window I leaned against the sill. This is why I moved here, it's so beautiful. I breathed in the crisp air, and then shut my window.

_My name is Laurie Cahrrey and my parents are divorced._ I rolled my eyes. Most people would think I'd be devastated. But actually, I'm not. I just want my parents to be happy, and I guess they are happy without each other. At least my mom seems to be over it, well, she should be since she moved all the way to a small little town near Paris! And of course I moved with her, because, well Paris beats New York, where my dad lives, any day in my opinion.

I got here three days ago. My mom was so happy that I picked her to live with; she let me pick any room I wanted to stay in. There were about 6 different bedrooms to pick out of. I ended up picking the plainest room; the other ones were too glitzy for me. The walls were a soft gold color, with dark wood paneling. There was a small turret type part of the room where my window was. My comforter was off-white suede with a ribbon that was the same gold color as the walls lining the edges of it. Of course I added my own touch to it with my fuzzy pink Squish pillow and a couple Victorias Secret pink and green polka dot and Pink pillows I got in New York. I had a mini walk-in closet that had sliding-wood doors and a desk in one corner that was dark wood with intricate floral designs etched into the top and legs of it. Lastly, there was an off-white suede love seat tucked in one corner.

I guess you can call that plain.

My mom got all this money from my dad when they divorced, and also because she was a top-surgeon at the hospital fifteen minutes away from here. My dad is just some big-shot lawyer back in New York.

My mind wandered back to my dream. I shivered again, but not because of being cold. The red eyes creeped me out, especially the fangs. I haven't had a nightmare like that since the 5th grade, and even then they were never about _vampires._ I've had that dream every night since I got here three days ago. In addition to the dream, every time I woke up, my window was open like tonight. I couldn't tell my mom, she would freak about the whole window part. Yawning, I laid back down on my bed, which I had currently been sitting on.

Pushing the dream out of my head, I fell asleep.

**I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to get the location and basic information out of the way, and also the dream. FYI the dream has a role in the story—its not just an 'attention grabber'. ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**Ellie )**


End file.
